The Common Tradgedy
by TwistedAsTheDickens
Summary: DHr. It's their final year at Hogwarts, the Head Boy and Girl are as always, fighting. But when they each discover a secret the other has kept hidden, what will change? I suck at summaries, I swear the story is better. Rated T for violence.
1. His Secret

Hermione Granger stormed through the Common Room she and Draco shared on orders to bring him to Headmaster's office. She clambered up his set of stairs and knocked loudly on his door. "Malfoy!" she practically screamed, as it was still early in the morning and a Saturday, there was a good chance that she'd be waking him up. "Malfoy!" she screamed louder and continued to bang on his door. After another two minutes of incessant banging and screaming she rolled her eyes and turned the handle, and then she used the alohamora charm to open it.

She walked into his room to find it adorned it green and silver; much like her room was adorned in red and gold. She expected to find him sleeping in his bed with a pillow over his head to block out the noise she had made. But instead she found the bed barren as well as the rest of the room. But, Hermione being Hermione insisted on checking every nook and cranny in case he was a contortionist of some sort and had gone to great lengths to hide himself.

She first checked the most obvious places that he would hide from her, so she marched through his filthy room nearly tripping over clothes as she went. Finally she reached the wardrobe and yanked the doors open, expecting clothes and other various items to fall on her, but they never came. She instead found a pensive. She looked at it perplexedly.

_Why would Malfoy need a pensive? What with his perfect life, his rich father, what on earth could he possibly need this for? The air-headed fool, _she thought. When suddenly, an image caught her eye, she looked into the pensive and saw a scuffle going on between two men, she leaned closer when suddenly she realized that her nose was just touching she attempted to pull it back but it was too late, she found herself being sucked into the memory with one thought on her mind.

_Malfoy is going to kill me for this._

When Hermione landed roughly on her feet, she found her self in a large stone room whose sounds echoed off the walls. She spun around on her heel in search of the noise. Finally her eyes came to rest upon two men who looked very alike; both had blonde hair, grey-silver eyes, the same pointy nose, and were of the same height and build. After racking her brain for about two seconds she came upon a conclusion. "Malfoy and Malfoy sr." she mumbled to her self.

It was indeed the two. Lucius was shouting at his son about his destiny to serve the Dark Lord, Draco shot something back at his father who abruptly struck his son across the face. Draco toppled to the floor, he tried to get back up but his father continued to kick him in the ribs until there was a sharp cracking sound that sounded remarkably like bone.

Hermione shuddered as Lucius bent down by his son and started to whisper maniacally in his ear, Hermione couldn't hear all of it and was afraid to go closer even though she knew it was an illusion, but she did manage to pick up the words: Dark Lord, serve him faithfully, and do as your told. But then, after Lucius had stood up and left a silently sobbing Draco on the floor, and just as she was starting to pity him, she heard two words spoken clearly by a low drawling voice.

"Seen enough?" it snapped.

Hermione wheeled around to face what she had feared, Draco Malfoy stood rigidly behind her. His silver eyes were wild with rage, the vein in his forehead was bulging as she tried to open her mouth to explain but he ignored her. Draco snatched her wrist roughly with the swiftness of a seeker and hauled her whimpering form out of the memory.

Back in his room, Draco's anger only seemed to grow. He released his hold on her wrist by violently throwing her into the pole of his four-poster bed.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing in there! Huh!" he screamed, nostrils flared. "Thought you'd find something funny, didn't you? You thought you'd find something that you, scarhead and the weasels can all chuckle about!" he raged.

Hermione tried to speak again but he cut her off with a swift slap to the face. Hermione's hand shot to her face, and the arm of her robe dropped to her elbow to reveal many bloody cuts.

Draco's face immediately softened at the sight of her arm. "Granger," he said sharply, "what's happened to your arm?" he inquired.

Her breathing hitched. She hadn't realized her robe had slipped. "Nothing," she lied as she covered the wounds up. She stood up, her composure regained for the most part as she said, "Dumbledore is expecting, that's why I came in here, I was looking for you," and with that she left the dorm and walked quickly up to the Headmaster's office.

In the Headmaster's office, the two were informed of a charity Quidditch match that would be held on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch and it would be in two months time. They, as Head Boy and Girl would be in charge of any decorations they might want to put up on the field, snacks sold and who would sell them, etc. It was to be between the Wimbourne Wasps, and Puddlemere United.

As soon as they left the Headmaster's office, Draco attempted to further interrogate Hermione about her mysterious cuts that he suspected were self induced, but as soon as he turned to ask her, she had gone.

Hermione sped along the corridors and up and down several flights of stairs until she got to the Gryffindor tower. She saw the Fat Lady had once again gotten her self drunk. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," she said in a very fast breath.

"Too right you are," she pointed a drunken finger at Hermione before swinging open to reveal the red and gold Gryffindor Common Room.

"'Mione!" Ginny happily squealed when she saw her best friend entering the portrait. She quickly untangled her self from Harry's arms and ran to her friend. "How are you?" she asked, examining her friend. "Is Malfoy being an absolute arse?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." she told them distantly.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Yeah I'm fine I just came down here to tell you guys that there's going to be a charity Quidditch match in two months here, and it's between the Wimbourne Wasps and Puddlemere United." _Was I supposed to tell them that? Oh well, Dumbledore said Malfoy and I would be in charge of everything including the publicity. _

"Wicked," Harry said, "that's Oliver's team, I haven't seen him since when, third year was it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ron confirmed quietly.

Harry looked at his friend and gave him a nudge, making him blush furiously.

"H-Hermione," he stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering," he shifted his feet; "well since the Quiditch match s coming up, perfect opportunity, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?" if possible he blushed even redder to a dark shade of purple.

Hermione would say she was completely taken aback by the question if she had not been dreading

the very same question to come out of his mouth. "Ron, I'm sorry but I don't like you like that," and just like that, the supposed Ron/Hermione romance saga was over.

"O-oh," he said rather disappointed as all the color drained from his face. "Th-that's alright," he told her, even though his face said it was not.

_Should I tell him? No, that's my business, not his. _"I've got to go, lots of homework, you know," she told them awkwardly before heading back out the portrait hole and sprinted back to her dorm. She slammed the door shut and threw her self on the bed where she began sob uncontrollably.

_Why now? Why now? Why couldn't he have asked me before it happened? _She wondered miserably as she continued to cry.

Hermione kept sobbing as she opened the drawer in her bedside table to retrieve a pocketknife. She expertly flicked the knife out of its little holder and held it to her wrist.

"Ah!" and with a cry she opened the tender flesh on her wrist and blood poured from the wound like a fountain. After a few minutes of soaking her bed sheets, clothes and flooring with blood, she sealed up the wound with her wand and stumbled light headedly to the bathroom where she turned on the shower to wash her sorrows away.


	2. Her Secret

Hey peeps! Sorry, I forgot to add a disclaimer back there. I, TwistedAsTheDickens own nothing Harry Potter and except a few DVDs.

* * *

Draco Malfoy returned to the Common Room he and the suddenly mysterious mudblood shared. Their spat earlier had revealed something to both of them and now Draco was more curious than ever to know her secret, _She knows mine, why the hell shouldn't I know hers? _He sneered to himself.

He was just climbing the stairs when he heard the echoes of a woman sobbing coming from upstairs. He stopped to listen for a moment to determine exactly where it was coming from. He eventually heard the pounding of water on porcelain and decided she must be in the bathroom. _Perfect, she always takes hour long showers, and now I'll be able to snoop in her room like she snooped in mine. _He smirked at his truly devilish plan as he ascended the stairs into her room.

He expected to find it adorned in girly shit like Pansy's part of her dorm had been. But instead he found it in ruins, things were messy, and despite the red and gold paint and room dressings it looked like a cave of depression. Things were lying smashed against the floor, some of the sharper edges of those smashed objects were bloody, and finally when Draco made it around her bedside he almost threw up.

Her sheets had a good deal of blood on them and well as the floor where bloody knife lay. As he continued to snoop something caught his eye. _No way, no fucking way, _he thought as he turned in the direction of her wardrobe. The door was ajar and through the tiny crack you could see a shimmering liquid in a stone basin.

_This should give me a clue,_ he thought as he dived into the memory.

When he landed, he unfortunately landed right on his bum. He began to look around and deduced that he was in some muggle motel from the looks of the room. It had rotting wooden floors, a musty bed, one of those phelly-tones, and a large box with moving pictures that the muggle in the room kept hitting whenever the picture got fuzzy.

Then there was screaming. Draco's head whirled around at breakneck speed to find its source. He soon heard stomping, hitting and another person yelling, "Shut up, bitch!" soon after that, the door swung open on two of the three hinges and a large, beefy, greasy man entered with a struggling girl in his arms.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"As you wish," he whispered menacingly in her ear before literally throwing her on the moth eaten bed. The other man ignored them while sipping some liquid out of a can labeled 'beer'.

Draco turned his horrified gaze back to Hermione, she was groaning in pain on the bed while clutching her head. She tried to get up but the man saw this and threw a full can of 'beer' (whatever that is) at her. It hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and leaving her breathless. But for some reason, even though she knew it would result in more pain, she tried to get up again.

"Oi, Greg, looks like we got ourselves a fighter here." the other man, now known as Greg, merely grunted and continued to watch the box.

"Well," he looked at her, a strange fire in his eyes, "the fighters are always more fun." he teased. Then before you could bat an eyelash he was on top of her, Hermione tried to fight but his large figure pinned her down easily. He bound her wrists, then ankles to the bed posts. He ripped her clothes from her body and took his off also; he got back on top and reached for something on the table. It was shiny; part of it was round and cylindrical and the other resembled a handle. He did something with it so it made a funny clicking noise and press it against Hermione's skull.

"No!" she screamed. He hit her squarely across the jaw. Then blackness, the memory seemed to end, but then he thought the worst she was killed with that object, but still he waited. He was relieved when she awoke, but not so when he saw that she was naked on the bed, hands and feet still bound; the rapist was across the room, asleep with the picture box turned on loud, and the man called Greg was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione decided that if she was going to escape than she'd better do it now. It took her several minutes and much pain, but Hermione got her hands free of the bounds. She then untied her feet and removed her self from the bed. She picked up her clothing to find it in tatters.

The beefy man gave a waking snort and started to stir. Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head and she backed up in fear as he rose out of the chair and saw her. "Whatchoo think you doing!" he sounded angry and drunk, or hung-over. "Get back on the bed you feckin' whore!" he bellowed.

At the last syllable of the word 'whore' a fire lit up in her eyes that Draco had only seen once, when she had slapped him. _Does she consider me the same as him?_ He pondered some what ashamedly.

Hermione's fire didn't die out when he started to advance, she looked to the table and saw the gun, and she knew it was already cocked so she picked it up, aimed, and fired. The bullet pierced the man's head and he fell to the ground dead.

Flash forwards news reporters were everywhere. _Flash _Hermione in a hospital bed in something called the ICU. _Flash_ Hermione in court getting off on self defense. _Flash _Hermione sobbing uncontrollably in her mother's arms while a white stick with a pink end lies on the counter next to a timer. _Flash _Hermione speaking with Dumbledore as he hands her a time turner. _Flash _Hermione falling down a flight of stairs. _Flash _what appears to be a very pregnant Hermione waddling when it appears that she pees her pants before doubling over in contractions. _Flash _Hermione screaming while her mum holds her hand and she gives birth. _Flash _she's holding a boy in a bundle of blue blankets and telling someone he's to be name Adrian Gabriel Granger.

Then he found him self back in Hermione's room. She was sitting on her bloodstained bed staring intently at him as he appeared.

"Seen enough?"

"I-I," he stuttered.

"Yeah, now you know, and now I know; now get out," she pointed a shaking finger at the door. And when he didn't move she yelled it, "Get out!" she screeched. He didn't budge; he was too shocked to move. "GET OUT!" she screamed as she stomped over to him and hit him hard on the chest, the same fire in her eyes he had seen in the memory.

His feet finally seemed to find life and walked cautiously out of her bedroom, the images he had just seen haunting his mind and burned into his corneas.


	3. Author's note and apology

Author's note:

Hello, and I'm dreadfully sorry about not posting a single thing in the last few weeks. My computer has been in the shop for the last several weeks and I absolutely detest using this computer because my sister uses it too and you in the adress bar where you type in the adress? Well it wouldn't be bad if my sister didn't go to places like facebook that start with F like fanfiction! So I've been trying to lay low for a while while my computer is in the shop because my sister would never let me hear the end of it if she knew I wrote and read fanfiction, I don't think there's anyting wrong with it but she's a different story.

But the good knews is that I'm pretty sure I have about half of the third chapter done and it should be up with in another week or two as long as when I get the computer back it's fixed.

Again, I am so so so sorry that it's taking me so long, I would have saved it to a disk or emailed it to myself so I could work on it but the problems just happened all sudden like and I didn't have time. Sorry.

Sincerely,

TwistedAsTheDickens


	4. Where's Adrien?

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! And I own the plot, Gregory Burns, and Adrien Granger and nothing else!

The months flew by and with them Draco and Hermione were piled with more work than ever. It was their job to decorate the entire Quidditch pitch and some parts of the castle in the colors of the teams. They put posters of the separate teams buzzing around in the corridors and assigned the prefects into pairs to patrol the stands during the match and rounded up other students who wanted to be vendors selling snacks and various Quidditch paraphernalia.

Then the day of the match came, Dumbledore had specifically told them that he wanted the two of them patrolling together. Several prefects were selling things, while the others patrolled and stood at the entrance of the pitch to collect tickets and money.

As the game started, Hermione smiled to her self as she heard Lee Jordan's voice wash over the stadium as he introduced the players.

"What're you smiling at Granger?" Draco sneered, silently hoping that it had something to do with the memory and that she would let something slip. He was pathetically desperate.

"None of you business, Malfoy," she snapped, evidently wise to his game, and while she wouldn't have minded telling him that she was just glad to hear Lee's biased commentary, she knew he had ulterior motives; such as her rape and pregnancy and wrists.

They walked in silence for twenty minutes while Lee greatly favored Puddlemere United, which didn't surprise many due to the fact that he and Oliver were friends in school. They had walked for another twenty minutes with the Wasps up ten points when Draco finally broke the silence.

"So, do Potty and the Weasel know?"

"What?" she asked, exasperated.

"You know what. Do they know about little mini-Granger and how there came to be a little mini-Granger?" he asked rather bluntly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and set her jaw. "First off, that is none of your business so how dare you ask me, and second off, no." she started to walk again. "Why do you care anyway? You'll notice I haven't asked you any questions on what I saw so if you'd be so kind I would appreciate it you would stop asking me question on what you saw," she said in a very fast breath and the silence resumed.

As the time passed the game started to get dirty, the Wimbourne Wasps beater's had spotted a weakness in the Puddlemere United team: speed and good morals. For the past several minutes the beaters had not only been sending the bludgers at Puddlemere team members, but also at the crowd. They had been able to play most of them of as 'accidents' but the referees were beginning to get wise to their game.

"Don't see why you're so ashamed," Draco muttered.

"Ashamed of what?"

"You know what,"

"And who says I'm ashamed?" she bit.

"The fact that you haven't told your friends says that you're ashamed," he explained.

"Oh, well have you told any of you're friends that your father abuses you?" she asked.

"No need," he responded. "They've seen him do it,"

"Oh… well for your information, Malfoy, I'm not ashamed, I just think that's part of my life that I'd like to keep private, that's all," she told him.

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because you stuck your big nose where it didn't belong and found out," she snapped.

"As I recall you did the same with me,"

"Yes but I didn't keep bringing it up." she was ready to punch him.

"You just- do you hear that?" he asked, his ears perked up listening for any noise that stood apart from the crowd. Suddenly he heard whistling noise and turned his head around as he and Hermione continued to walk. He focused his eyes and saw that a bludger was heading straight for them.

"Get down!" he yelled, throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pushing her to the ground. They almost missed the bludger but it was as if the beater had been contemplating their dive and it smashed into half of Draco's hand and Hermione's shoulder.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" yelled a very aggravated redheaded boy. "Get off her you slimy git!" he screamed.

Draco obliged and began to nurse his hand and the Quiditch referee suspended the beater and Lee Jordan said: "And that's a game suspension on Gregory Burns for deliberately aiming a bludger at the crowd… smarmy bastard-"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall screamed from beside him.

"Sorry Professor, just telling it like it is, you know!"

"No! I do not know that that is an appropriate way to tell it like it is in front of young students whose minds have not already been poisoned by the likes of you and Fred and George Weasley!"

Hermione froze, _did he say Greg? Oh I'm being silly! There are thousands of Gregs! _She weighed the options for a bit before she realized there was a hand in her face.

"Need a hand? Or a shoulder maybe?" it was a girls voice, Ginny.

"Thanks," Hermione took her hand and got to her feet to find Malfoy bickering with Harry and Ron.

"Why don't you just go and join your Death Eater father in Azkaban?" Ron spat, pushing Malfoy in the chest.

Ron stop it!" Hermione commanded. "Stop it!" she screamed, stepping in between them.

"Hermione, leave it!" Harry warned, pulling her out of it.

"No!" she stepped between the two once again. But unfortunately for her, she had horrible timing and stepped in between them just as Ron's fist swung at Draco. It didn't hit her, but it caused her to sway so much that she fell into Draco. "Oomph!"

"Are you alright?" he asked, true concern showing in his voice.

"Since when do you care, Malfoy?" Ron screamed, still fuming.

"Since-" but Hermione cut him off. "Will you all stop this?" she screamed, standing up with Draco's help. "You!" she screamed, pointing a finger in Ron's face. "Stop picking fights with him! And the same goes for you!" she wheeled on Draco before storming off in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Little did she know, someone was watching her every move from the other side of the pitch.

"Oh my dear! What happened to you?" Madam Pomfrey inquired as she bustled over to the now entering Hermione with the crushed left shoulder.

"Stray bludger," she grimaced.

"I see." she stuck her nose high in the air and went into a lengthy speech about how she never would have let the students play Quidditch if it were up to her, oh no, much too dangerous. "I swear the number of injuries I've seen in my days…" she droned on as she removed Hermione's sweater to examine her shoulder better, and sniffed in obvious disapproval of Hermione's pink lacey bra.

"Well, your shoulder blade is broken as well as two more bones in your shoulder and your collarbone has a crack in it, you'll have to stay over night, to allow it to properly heal," she said as Draco walked in.

He stopped short when he came to Hermione's bed, his cheeks flushed pink and he looked at the floor after giving her a quick once over. "I'll just wait over here," he told them as he walked away rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione's shoulder a few times, setting the bones, and then gave her a potion which would make her sleep.

During her dreams Hermione tossed and turned as images of Gregory Burns infiltrated her head. _No, he was a muggle. But he hit it right at me and Dr- Malfoy. But he was drinking a muggle drink, in a muggle hotel, with a muggle. But they look so much alike. If they are the same though, why is he back?_ Then it came to her and she asked herself, _Where's Adrien?_


	5. In which much is revealed

I own nothing but the plot and Adrien Granger.

Hermione woke up with a shudder the next morning. The window at the end of the infirmary was open. An owl was perched on the ledge, holding a little scroll in his beak, and upon seeing her awake, it flitted over to her and dropped the parchment before flying off.

Hermione's hands trembled as she read the letter.

_I found you. No Aurors or they die. If you want them to live, than show up at the Hogs Head in two weeks at three o' clock sharp. I'll find you anyway._

Hermione burst into silent tears as she jumped out of bed. Her shoulder ached but she didn't care. She put her clothes back on and ditched the hospital gown in her bed before practically sprinting to the owlery. She found some parchment and began to scribble furiously to her parents while hoping someone was just toying with her.

_Mum, Dad, Adrien,_

_Something weird is going on. Are you all ok? Please answer me as soon as possible because I'm really worried._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sent her letter on its way with one of the schools express owls, and then proceeded back to her dorm. It was quiet in the castle at this hour. The sun had just risen and was now peaking through the windows, casting odd shadows on the castle floors. She wiped the anxious tears of a young mother from her cheeks, smearing her mascara.

She turned a corner and immediately ran headlong into someone. "S-sorry," she choked out as she got up.

"Ah, it is alright Miss Granger," spoke the soft elderly voice of Professor Dumbledore. "But what are you doing out so early, I believed you to be in the hospital wing."

"I woke up this morning and I just had to get out of there," she explained shakily.

Dumbledore gave her one of his famous inquisitive looks before asking, "Miss Granger is there something you are not telling me?" He looked directly into her honey brown eyes, searching for the answer.

"Yes," she whispered. "But not here. Can we go to your office? I don't want to be interrupted." She was on the verge of breaking down.

"Of course," he told her kindly before leading the way.

Ten minutes they walked in silence before they reached the stone gargoyle where the silence was broken when the headmaster said, "Sugar quill." And the stone gargoyle leapt aside allowing them entrance.

"So," started the headmaster as he sat down behind his desk and gestured for her to sit as well. "What has happened that has bothered you so?"

Hermione burst into tears again as memories came flooding back to her from two years previous. "Do you remember what happened two years ago, in fifth year?"

"I have and excellent memory and remember many things that happened in your fifth year, but I presume that you are talking about the one that affected you the most?"

Hermione nodded.

"Here." He handed her a tissue box.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "It's just that, yesterday when Draco and I were hit with that bludger, Lee Jordan said that it was hit by a _Greg_ory Burns."

"You are concerned that he is the one who stood by and let you get raped?"

"Yes, and I know it's a long shot but it's just… he looks like him, exactly like him and when I woke up this morning in the infirmary, there was an owl waiting for me. It had a letter"

"Do you have this letter Miss Granger?"

She nodded furiously and handed the letter to Professor Dumbledore who seemed to read it over several times before he sighed and set the letter down. "Have you told anyone else about this?" he asked gravely.

"No- well I owled my parents and son and asked if they were all right."

"You should not have done that,"

"WELL WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? SOMETHING THAT I THOGHT WAS OVER A LONG TIME AGO, SHOWS UP TODAY TO TELL ME IT'S FAR FROM OVER! AND WORST OF ALL HE'S THREATENING MY SON AND PARENTS! I COULDN'T THINK STRAIGHT!" Then she collapsed into a fit of tears on the floor.

Dumbledore's face softened. "I understand Miss Granger, if I was in your place I would have reacted the same way. I was only stating that you should not have done that. The man behind this will only see this as a sign that you are ready to go the police if you have to. Right now I want you to go back to the hospital wing, and tell Madam Pomfrey that I requested that you have a calming draught. Please, rest, I shall alert certain Order members, and we will try and get your family away safely."

Hermione nodded and made her way to the door. "Miss Granger, another question." She turned around. "Does anyone else no about your rape or son?"

"Yes, Malfoy," she told the headmaster.

"I was not aware you and Mister Malfoy were so close," he sounded genuinely shocked.

"We're not, he fell into my pensieve a few months ago." she explained dully.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "If Mister Malfoy is still in the hospital wing when you return, tell him that I would like to see him, and if you get any more letters give them to me first. Now, go rest."

Back in the infirmary Hermione had just taken her calming draught and Draco was waking up. "Malfoy," she shook him awake. "Malfoy!" she shoved him.

"What?" he snapped, sitting up.

"Dumbledore wants to see you,"

"Now?" he groaned,

"Yes, now get up and go," she told him, her patience running out.

"Yes, mum." he said before leaving

Hermione crawled back into her bed and went back to sleep, the same nightmares plaguing her only they involved her son and parents dying, being injured or tortured.

Hermione woke up that day at eleven am to find another owl, this one at her side, along with today's _Daily Prophet_. She gasped when she saw the headline of the front page: _Wimbourne Wasps Beater, Gregory Burns Goes Missing._

_"Gregory Burns, famed beater of the Wimbourne Wasps Quiditch team has failed to show up for several practices, press conferences and other personal affairs after being hounded by the media for hitting bludgers at the crowd- including small children, at a charity Quiditch match on Friday. Friends of Burns' went to his apartment to find the place completely undisturbed. 'It looked like he had just gone out for groceries and never came back' commented long time girlfriend Jan Lane…"_

Hermione's eyes were wide, but something didn't make sense to her. The paper said he had missed several practices, but how could he have missed a practice if it was only a day after the match? Hermione looked up at the right hand corner of the paper to learn that it had actually been several days since the accident. _I've been asleep for three days? _She asked herself horrified.

Getting out of the bed she ran all the way up several floors to Dumbledore's office and knocked loudly on his door.

"Come in," he said.

"Professor, why didn't anyone tell me that I've been asleep for almost three days?" she practically screamed, not aware that Draco was in the room.

"Because you did not ask," he replied simply. "I assume you have a reason besides that for interrupting my meeting with Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes," she panted. "I've got another letter." She handed over the letter for him to read. "And there was something in the prophet, something that really worried me sir, it says Gregory Burns has gone missing," she was close to crying now.

"Ah, the last piece of the puzzle." he muttered. "Miss Granger please take a seat."

She complied as he read the letter, his eyebrows furrowed and his face showed increasing signs of worry. "Miss Granger, I have informed Mister Malfoy of everything that has happened so that there will be no holes or awkward questions and because I believe that Mr. Burns may have figured out that Mister Malfoy knows of what happened all those years ago. You see, he was an accomplished legillimens, I can only assume that when he spotted you in the crowd he wanted to know what was going on in you head.

"Due to the fact that most minds are vulnerable when the person is distraught as you were with Mister Malfoy, it was easy to see what was going on and so he knew that Mister Malfoy knew what had happened and what he looked like which was most important to him. Recently he learned that the muggle police and a few cold case Aurors were still working on your case to try and find the man who had let this happen,"

"But how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I know this because, bright as Mr. Burns is seeing as he accomplished legillemency, he was rather stupid in other areas. In this letter he wrote he got a bit carried away and started to monologue, he explained everything and let lose that which we obviously know- he is a wizard and yet was careful not to say his name.

"Anyway, he decided a long time ago that he needed to get rid of whoever knew what he had done and knew what he looked like, he aimed that bludger hoping that it would hit you in the head, causing you amnesia or memory loss. He knew that Mister Malfoy here was an accessory and sent it at him as a warning, that if he was smart enough to figure out who he was, than he had better keep his mouth shut or he would get the same as you.

"Unfortunately for him that plan backfired and he faced an inquiry after the match, it was then that I assume he disappeared to find your family, as long as their lives are in his hands he believes you will not go to the Ministry or Aurors. And you didn't, but you did come to me which was a wise thing to do because at this moment I have several Ord-" he looked at Draco. "Of my people formulating a plan to get your son and parents out of there safe and alive."

"Thank you," was all Hermione could say.

"It is no problem Miss Granger, although there is a possibility that I will need to send you and Mister Malfoy to a safe location if our worst fear should happen."

"Worst fear?" Malfoy asked.

"He means if my family gets killed!" snapped Hermione. "Honestly, how did you ever get to be head boy in the first place?" she had risen out of her chair and stomped her foot on the ground as she said this.

"And now," said Professor Dumbledore calmly, "I know you especially Miss Granger do not want to hear this, but if you would return to your dormitories and pretend like nothing has happened while the Ord-" he cast another look at Draco, "my people and I will take care of this."

The two returned to their dorms where Hermione slammed her door and sobbed into her pillow. Draco tried to comfort her but learned pillows weren't very soft when throw with all your might, and left Hermione to her space, telling himself he would try again later.

A/N: Reviews, as always, are much aprecciated!


	6. Stories and Tears

A/N: Ok, some people have been asking about the time turner, when you guys were asking about that I thought you thought the pensieve was a time turner so yeah. THERE IS A TIME TURNER. I am sorry for that confusiong but THERE IS ONE. I was in such a mad rush of writing I forgot a part of my own story! Yes, Im a ditz. Hey, I once forgot to take my guitar to my guitar lesson!

Anyway, the time turner thing during the flashback was about how Hermione could be in school at one time, but be at home becoming more and more pregnant by the day and stay to take care of her baby and then take the time turner back to Hogwarts the day she left and be there while her other self was at home. I know it's kind of confusing but if you really think about it it's not.

And a big thank you to all you kind reviewers! I love you all so much! And I own NOTHING but Adrien Granger and the plot.

It had been about a week since Dumbledore had last spoken to them and unveiled all or most to them. Hermione had spent most of her time crying; a few daysago she had allowed Draco to talk to her. They had become closer and had developed a sort of friendship. He helped her get through what was going on because she had no one else to go to, and they would never admit it but they were slowly developing feelings for each other.

During that week the trio's friendship seemed to crack as Hermione could not tell them what was going on in her life that had made her so distraught, they didn't understand why she couldn't except for the fact that Dumbledore didn't want her to. But it was like the summer of fourth year, when no one could tell information to Harry, except it was the other way around.

At the end of the week Dumbledore called the two to his office to discuss something.

"Miss Granger, I was sent this letter from _our_ people, I've read but I think you should read it too," he handed her the letter with much regret. She read it aloud.

"_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I'm afraid to say that two thirds of our worst fear has been confirmed; Mr. & Mrs. Granger were murdered in our attempt to rescue them, but we did manage to secure Adrien, he's fine, a little scratched up but those could have come from normal bruises and bumps that a two year old gets. We're taking him to St. Mungo's just to be safe, we'll keep it low key so don't worry. We just need to know where you want us to bring him after St. Mungo's._

_Sincerely,_

_Tonks and Lupin"_

Hermione looked like she was about to collapse as she sat back down into her chair. Silent tears were pouring down her face like a waterfall as the whole office sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Well Miss Granger, where would you like us to bring Adrien?"

"I can't bring him here, it wouldn't be fair to him, I'd only be able to see him during breaks and he'd be locked up in my dorm all the time. I guess my aunt and uncle's will be fine, they've always loved Adrien as if he there own." More tears shed at this. "But do you think I could take a week off from school to explain things to him?" she asked timidly.

"Of course Miss Granger, I also think that before you leave that you should explain things to Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. "

"Yes, sir, may I go now?" she asked, defeated looking.

"Of course Miss Granger. But please, pack your bags; I will be removing you to your Aunt and Uncle's place tomorrow for a week." he answered her before she swiftly left the headmaster's office to find Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Turns out they were all in the common room playing a game of exploding snap.

"Hey," she greeted them.

"Hey 'Mione," they answered her coldly.

"I know you're all mad at me because I couldn't tell you why I was so upset, but I wasn't ready. But… now I am," she was trying desperately to hold back tears.

"Are you sure Hermione? Because you don't look like you're ready," said Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but not here," she said looking around, "it's sort of personal." She was looking down at her feet.

"Alright 'Mione," said Harry, "we'll go to the room of requirement," he told them all and led the way down the corridors.

Once in the room of requirement the sat down on the bean bag chairs that had appeared there at their will and Hermione began speaking.

"There are a few things that you have to understand before I can tell you the full story. A few years ago something terrible happened to me, I didn't tell anyone I didn't have to because I didn't want people to pity me, not to mention it was already all over the muggle news, I just wanted what happened to die…

"Summer after fourth year I was raped by a muggle in a dingy motel room, while another man just sat there watching the tube; he threatened to kill me and eventually knocked me out with the muzzle of his gun." She was crying now, Ginny put a consoling arm around her.

"What's a gun?" asked Ron but Harry hit him in the arm.

"When I woke up I was bound on the bed and he was asleep, I got untied and he saw me, and he other man wasn't there and the gun was cocked and I- and I killed him!" she shrieked before collapsing into tears.

"It's ok Hermione, it's over, it's ok," Ginny consoled her.

"That's just it; it's not over, the man who raped me is dead but the other man is still out there. And I've got a son, the rapist got me pregnant and I've got a two year old son." she wept.

All their mouths dropped in unison. "Hermione how could you not tell us this?" Ron asked, outraged.

"Look, you are all my best friends, but this was just one thing I wanted to keep private." she explained to them.

"But why are you telling us now?"

"Because… you all remember the Quiditch match, where the beater smashed my shoulder in with a bludger…" and she went off into explaining everything. And when she was done, all of their mouths were dropped.

"Malfoy knows about this? And he found out before us? How could you tell him before us?"

"First of all, Ronald, he found out because he was looking for me and fell into my pensieve, that's how he found out. And second of it's not like I willingly told him," she spat. "But surprisingly, he's been very empathetic about it."

"Malfoy? Be empathetic?" Ron scoffed. "How could he possibly understand anything like this?"

"Because he…" but she stopped short. "I said I wouldn't tell anyone." she finished quietly.

"Oh so you're making pacts with him now are you?" Ron practically yelled, standing up.

"I'm not-"

"Is this why you wouldn't go out with me!" he screamed.

Hermione's face fell. She was absolutely shocked. "I can't believe you Ronald; I'm doing one of the toughest things I've ever done, I'm just trying to be honest with you all. And all you can think about is yourself." She stood. "I'll see you all next week." she told them before leaving them all sitting (except Ron) in the Room of Requirement.

Later that day, Hermione could be found packing her bags in her room with tears falling steadily down her face. The only sound in the room was the splashing of the tears and Hermione's heavy breath until Draco came in.

"Hermione?" he questioned as he entered her room. "Are you alright?"

"Since when do you call me Hermione?" she asked, sharp as ever.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets as he came further into the room. "I just figured you weren't in the mood for name calling."

She looked at him with red eyes, "Thanks,"

"Don't mention it. But seriously, are you ok?"

"Draco… my parents are dead, my son almost died, the man who watched me get raped is still after me, and," she almost laughed, "get this, my friends think we've got some sort of secret relationship."

He chuckled for a minute. "Well, technically… we do," he stated.

She laughed with him, "Yeah, I guess we do. But they thought… you know…"

"Oh… well… oh," he said awkwardly.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hermione piped up. "Draco, why are you in here?"

"What?" he snapped out of his reverie, as he had been staring at her face. "Oh, yeah, Dumbledore wants me to come with you,"

"Why?" she asked, suddenly angry. "Doesn't he trust me enough to visit my son? Does he think I'm going to go and kill myself?" she spat tearfully.

"Um… he didn't really say anything much really; just that he wanted me to come with you." he explained. "Hermione," he started, "what's your son like?"

She looked at him and for the first time in days she smiled. "He's great," she said with pride as he continued to help her pack. "He's very smart for his age; he's almost talking in complete sentences now, I was planning on sending him to preschool next year but most people say that four is a more proper age to send children to school."

"So do you think he'll be a wizard or a muggle?"

"Oh I hope he's a wizard, it would be positively dreadful to go through life having a mother who could do magic and not being able to do it yourself,"

Draco looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, taking in how much just talking about her son brought joy to her face. "I suddenly feel sorry for Filch," he chuckled and Hermione smiled with him.

"So… Draco, you're not like your father?" she asked timidly, wary of what his reaction might be.

At first he looked angry but upon seeing her look of fear he lightened up, "Hey," he rested a hand on her arm, "don't look so worried, I'm not going to hurt you. And no, I'm not like my father, I fucking hate that man and I want nothing to do with him." he said spitefully.

"Hey," she put a hand on his cheek, "don't worry, I know you wouldn't hurt me." She smiled kindly at him.

Then it happened. One of those moments that you can't explain in anyway other than magic; their eyes locked. Her Gryffindor gold with his Slytherin silver orbs and it was as if they went into a trance. Several days could have gone by and they would not have noticed. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb, slipping his other hand around the back of her neck and infused his fingers in her hair. Gently applying pressure he pulled her towards him and touched his lips gently to hers.

Who knows how long they stayed like that, sharing small gentle kisses that eventually evolved to one, long passionate kiss that eventually ended with them panting and resting their temples against each other's.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked.

"I kissed you, and you kissed me back, right?" he asked breathlessly.

"Right," she smiled. "So… what happens now?"

"I… don't know," he laughed. "I guess, we go to your aunt and uncle's place, and I meet your son."

Suddenly a frown came over her face, "About that, even though Adrien is only about two, he's very smart, he's been talking in near complete sentences with perfect pronunciation like I told you earlier, I don't think we should really tell him about our relationship as more than friends, he might get the idea that he's getting a daddy, and if he does and then something happens between us, or something happens to you, he would be crushed and I really don't want that to happen. Do you understand?"

He looked a little saddened but nodded anyway. "When I was little, and my dad was out on some important death eater business, my mum would always different men over, I knew they would never stay but then, one kept coming back and when mum would be sleeping or my dad had beaten her up and then left, he would take care of her… and he would take care of me.

"He was more of a father to me than Lucius ever was, or has been. He stayed around for years and we got really close. Then he left, I wasn't sure why at the time, I just saw him fly out of my parents bedroom half clothed and summoned all his things from around the house, mum was following after him cleaning things up. Lucius came home while they were cleaning, he disapparated. That was the last time I saw him for two years. It crushed me; I thought I was getting a new dad."

"I'm so sorry, but I am glad you understand why I don't think we should flaunt our relationship in front of my son,"

He didn't say anything nodded and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, Draco… when was it that you saw him again?"

"The day I came to Hogwarts," he averted her eyesight, he was smiling and blushing.

Hermione being Hermione immediately noticed the connection, "You don't mean…?"

He nodded, "Snape,"

"You're joking?"

He shook his head. "I'm not,"

"Ugh," she fell over backwards on her bed and covered her eyes. "I'll never be able to look at Snape with a straight face again!" and they both burst out laughing.

A few minutes later they had stopped laughing and Hermione asked, "What time is it?"

"About," he looked at his watch, "four-forty,"

"Eek!" she shot up off her bed and began to pack like a wild woman. Clothes were thrown in the trunk as well as several objects. "We leave tomorrow and I'm hardly packed!" she panicked.

For the next few hours Draco and Hermione shared light kisses and playful looks while helping each other pack for a journey, that neither of them could ever be prepared for no matter how much they packed.

A/N: Reviews are always welcome! Oh, and HAHA I left you with a cliffie! I'm evil aren't I?


	7. In which we meet a bouncy little boy

A/N: YO! It's the next chapter! YAYZ!!!!!! I would like to state again the only thing I own here is the plot (and Adrien) and the only character I would ever own (Besides Adrien) would be Draco as my F for you know what slave. But that's not going to happen so I'll just dream. So, here is the story, now read and REVIEW!!! I can not tell you how much I love your reviews! Put it this way, REVIEW OR I'LL CRY!!!!!!!!!!!

It was seven; Hermione and Draco were sitting together on their common room couch and doing the last of their homework before an early holiday with their luggage by the stairs when Dumbledore burst into the common room.

"Hurry, you both must leave, now!" his voice was firm and scary.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked rather alarmed.

"One of the silent alarms just went off; there is an intruder on the grounds and we need to get the both of you out now," his eyes were wide behind the half moon spectacles.

They both walked briskly for their luggage but Dumbledore interrupted them. "No time, besides, you'll look too conspicuous walking out of the castle with luggage, I'll may them to you tomorrow." He walked over to the both of them and tapped them on the top of the head with his wand.

"You'll be invisible, or a chameleon more like." he explained as they began to take on the color of their background. "Follow me, I'll lead you out of the castle and into Hogsmeade, keep your minds guarded on the way their and don't follow me when I go into the Three Broomsticks, stay behind and Draco, let Hermione guide you when you apparate to her aunt's." he ordered. "Now move," he said simply before striding briskly towards the portrait door.

It only took them about five minutes at the pace Dumbledore was walking before he cut them loose and she helped Draco to apparate to her Aunt's. They were about to knock on the door when she stopped Draco.

"Draco, remember what we talked about," she reminded him. He nodded with a cheeky smile on his face before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Just getting it out of my system," he told her smiling.

She chuckled. "And Draco, there's something I need you to promise Me." she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sure Hermione, anything," He rubbed my arms to keep her warm.

"Promise me, that if anything happens, if he finds us or just anything, promise you'll look to find Adrien before you find me. I'm a big girl and I can handle my self,"

"Well-"

"I didn't have my wand then damn it! I was in a muggle town and I didn't have my wand on me you don't think I regret that so shut up!" she hissed. "Adrien is three years old, I'm eighteen! He may be advanced for his age but he has never even showed presence of magical powers! He's got his whole life ahead of him,"

"But so do you,"

"But I've lived; I've experience life, pain, friendship," she looked up at Draco, "love." she finished. "Please Draco; promise me if anything happens make sure that Adrien is alright before finding me. Please," she pleaded.

He nodded, "I promise, and I love you too," he told her.

Her eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill, she looked so helpless at that very moment, like the moment he had seen her in the pensieve. He felt he had no choice other than to hug her tight as he could, soaking up her tears in the cloth of his jacket. He kissed the top of her head and comforted her until she was calm again.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, "Alright then, let's go," she wiped her tears and knocked on the door. A woman with a very surprised face opened the door and said, "What are you doing here, the headmaster said you wouldn't be here till tomorrow."

"We were going to come tomorrow, but silent alarms went off at school and Dumbledore wanted us to come immediately."

"Us?" she looked around and noticed Draco for the first time, "Oh right! I forgot your little friend was coming too! Hello, I'm Meredith Parr, Hermione's aunt. Her Uncle Carl is sleeping. And you are…?"

"Draco Malfoy," he stuck out his hand and shook hands with her.

"Well come in, come in, both of you, time like this aren't safe to be standing in doorways for too long. I sent Adrien to bed half an hour ago but I doubt he's actually sleeping, he knows you're coming and has been absolutely rambunctious with glee. We've been trying to keep him still so he doesn't hurt himself any further-"

"Further!?" Hermione nearly yelled. "What do you mean further? The Aurors said he just had a couple of bumps and bruises!"

"Well they were obviously trying to hide the truth from you. Poor dear had a concussion and six stitches on his arm. Nearly tore them open when he heard you were coming," she smiled at the thought of her nephew's excitement.

"You'll both be staying in the same room I'm afraid, but I'm sure I can trust the two of you?" she eyed them suspiciously.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, Auntie, you can trust us," she chuckled. But when her aunt wasn't looking she sent a wink Draco's way.

"Well, your bedroom is here." she led them down a hallway and into a room that was very clean and obviously hardly used. "And Adrien is right across the hall. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask, the kitchen you saw on you way in and the bathroom is down the hallway. I'm going to bed, I'll see you all in the morning," and with that, she left them.

"Come on," Hermione said, "let's go see Adrien, I know he's awake." she said giddily before exiting their room and entering the one across the hall where a little boy was snoring a little too loudly to be true.

Hermione shook him gently, "I'm asleep Auntie, leave me alone," _Merlin his sentences are complete, _Draco thought.

"Adrien, it's mummy," she told him.

"Mummy!" he sprang out of his bed and jumped into his mother's arms. Draco almost couldn't believe it. Adrien was the spitting image of his mother in a male's body. Brown, curly locks, honey-golden eyes and a bit of a tan.

"Oh I missed you so much when I was at school!" she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too mum! When are you coming home?"

"In June, honey, I'll be done with school in June." she told him before giving him a raspberry on the cheek causing him to giggle merrily.

"Who's the blonde man?" he asked.

"That," she turned him to face Draco, "Is Draco Malfoy, he's one of my friends from school and he wanted to meet you." she told him.

Adrien climbed out from his mother's arms and walked with his short little legs over to Draco and said, "Hello Mister Malfoy, my name is Adrien Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely sticking out his hand to shake.

Draco's eyes widened at this act and he was a bit flustered at what to do. He shook the little man's hand while Hermione was fighting back giggles at her son's formal attitude.

"So Adrien, what happened to you? Auntie said you had stitches,"

He nodded, "That man that came to the house threw some curses at me and grandma and grandpa. We all kind of fell asleep I guess, but when I woke up there were these two people, one was old and the other had pink hair and they said they were taking me to a hospital. They fixed me up and then they took me here," he explained.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "What happened to grandma and grandpa?"

"I'm sorry honey, but they died." she started crying, and he cried with her. Draco comforted Hermione best he could while Hermione did the same for Adrien.

They talked and played and cried and grieved for a few hours in Hermione and Draco's room until Adrien fell asleep in Hermione's bed. Hermione didn't feel the need to wake him by moving him back to his room, so she let him sleep with her in her bed that night.

Hermione was woken up that morning by Adrien jumping up and down on her bed.

"Adrien! Careful! Don't open up your stitches or you'll be sorry!" she warned him.

"Oh mum, I'm not going to rip them open. The lady at the hospital did something with her wand so they wouldn't open easily." he explained.

"Well you're not exactly going easy on them are you?" she chided. "What time is it?" she yawned.

"Ten-thirty," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Ten-thirty! Why did you let me sleep in honey? You know I like to be up early so I can spend more time with you." she tickled his tummy and he giggled.

"Draco told me to. He's cooking you breakfast. Auntie and Uncle are out shopping." he said once he got over the giggles.

"Alright," she yawned. "Let's go into the kitchen shall we?" she asked before scooping him up in her arms and carrying him into the kitchen where Draco was indeed cooking breakfast.

"You cook?" she asked before setting Adrien down in his chair.

"Yep," he answered while flipping a pancake. "My mum taught me while my dad was out of the house," he explained.

"Does Draco not have a daddy too?" As Adrien asked the question, Draco could visibly see Hermione cringing as the question tugged at her heartstrings.

"Um… I do, but he's in prison, he's been in prison for a very long time and he's never coming out," Draco told Adrien.

"What did he do?" Adrien asked rather inquisitively.

"He hurt people," Hermione told him before Draco could say anything.

"Oh," he said, he looked like he was going to ask more questions when Draco sat a big steaming plate of pancakes down in front of him and dribbled syrup down the lot, and as expected of any three year old, capable of extraordinary intelligence or not, he was quickly distracted. And even if he wasn't, no one would be able to understand him through the huge mouthfuls of pancake.

"You've created a monster," Hermione laughed as her son tried to swallow all the food. "Adrien chew your food for goodness sake!" she scolded him, but was quickly turned into a hypocrite when Draco put a plate bursting with cinnamon French toast in front of her. Draco then put down a platter of scrambled eggs for the lot of them, which was what he mostly ate. Although he did occasionally dip into Hermione's toast (which she shared gladly with him) and try as he might to take a bite of Adrien's pancakes, the minute his fork went in the direction of them, Adrien would throw himself on top of (what remained) his pancakes. This of course meant Hermione had to give him a bath while Draco cleaned up the kitchen before Hermione's Aunt and Uncle got home.

For the next few days they all laughed, and played and almost forgot about Hermione's parents. Until the funeral. It had first come as a shock to Hermione. She had been so preoccupied with Adrien and Draco that she never stopped to think about a funeral, but luckily her Aunt and Uncle had done that for her.

When Hermione woke up the day of the funeral she immediately began crying. Everything that had gone on in these past few months was beginning to overwhelm her; she sat up in her bed and rolled back the sleeve of her nightshirt and stared at the cuts which were now long thin scabs, and nervously began to pick at one. After it opened, she started to cry. Not because the picking caused her pain, but because she had come back to this. Cutting; even though technically it was picking, she was causing her self pain and making her self bleed because she couldn't handle life. All the feelings of guilt were built up inside her, ready to explode. Guilt over not remembering her parent's funeral that she knew would be coming, guilt over never being there for Adrien, guilt over not telling her best friends that she had been raped, and become a mother, guilt over the selfish way she handled things. A way that could kill her.

Yet still she picked, her nail scratching endlessly at the scab until the sheets had blood on them. It was then; she decided to take a shower. She took her robe into the bathroom down the hall where the water pressure on porcelain tiles woke Draco up to find an abhorring sight.

A/n: And now, review! Oh and thanks for reading!


	8. A Very Emotional Chapter

A/N: You know it, I don't own it. (cept for the plot and Adrien of course!)

REVIEW OR YOU SHALL PERISH!!

There was blood smeared all over Hermione's bed. The rest of the house was quiet and he had no idea where anyone was or there current state. How could he sleep through something like this? Had he been hexed? He jumped out of bed and was prepared to run around the house like a chicken with its head cut off in a panic, before he remembered his promise to Hermione.

He grabbed his wand off the nightstand and quietly snuck across the hall into Adrien's room. He was sleeping and Draco breathed a humongous sigh of relief, he then checked on her aunt and uncle, both were sleeping. _What the bloody hell is going on around here?_ He asked him self. That's when he first realized that the shower was on. He crept stealthily towards the bathroom with his wand drawn in front of him; he swung open the door to find a very startled Hermione wringing her hair out.

"Draco!" she shrieked before scrambling to snatch up a towel, exposing her raw wrist. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" she hissed.

"What I'm doing? What do you think you're doing!?" he cried angrily and hurt and pointed at her wrist which was scratched red. "I thought you were done," he stated.

"Done what?"

"Done cutting damn it!" he stomped his foot on the tile floor.

"I am! I didn't cut! I just… scratched and then…"

"And then you bled all over your bed and scared me half to death!"

She looked down and said, "I'm sorry Draco,"

"Sorry!? Hermione I thought Burns had found us! Had found you! I thought he had done away with you in your bed while I was right there! Where I could have helped and just slept there! Hermione I love you! Do you know what that means? It means that I have never felt worse in my life than these past few minutes! I thought I'd lost you!" he started crying.

"Draco, Draco… please stop crying… please. I just… the funeral… Adrien… everything…"

"That is no excuse Hermione, no excuse at all."

"I know, it just… it gives me a sense of control over something, I have no control over anything else."

"Well you're going to have to get used to not having control over everything. Hermione, I love you, and I thought you loved me too,"

"Draco I do!" she professed.

"Well apparently not enough to stop cutting yourself. Do you even love your son enough to stop cutting yourself?"

_Slap,_ Hermione delivered a strong blow to his cheek. "How dare you," she growled before leaving the room in a huff. By the time Draco got back to their room she was leaving, dressed in all black and entered the room across the hall to get Adrien dressed for his grandparents' funeral.

He tried to apologize to Hermione for the next three hours while she solemnly ignored him and made sure that Adrien never left her side. When her Aunt and Uncle ushered them into the car Hermione said she had been feeling ill lately and wanted to sit in the front, Adrien of course, followed his mother like a little duckling.

Once at the funeral, it was a slow mournful procession. Hermione obviously wanted to sit in between people who weren't Draco but with some wit, Draco managed to get a seat right next to her and Adrien on her right.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"I don't want to talk to you Draco," she warned.

"Fine, don't. Just listen," he told her. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that, but I was hurt Hermione. And I know you're dealing with a lot of pain right now, but Hermione, it killed me to see you back at that again, and sooner or later it's going to kill you too," he said quiet enough so Adrien couldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry, and I know, but just so you know… they were scabs that I just picked open. I hadn't cut for a while," she told him as the service started.

After about fifteen minutes of the minister talking Hermione was called up to give the eulogy, she was shocked. Draco could feel her tense up next to him when the minister called her up to the podium. She hadn't prepared a speech! "Good luck," Draco whispered and gave her hand a squeeze.

She was shaking as she walked up the aisle way and when she got to the podium she had to grip it for support. "Um, for all of you who don't already know, I'm Hermione Granger and those are my parents in the caskets. My parents always supported me in everything I did, and helped me with everything I couldn't handle. They were great people, and great dentists. When I was brutally assaulted" Draco noticed she didn't say raped, and wondered why until Adrien moved a seat over to sit next to Draco. His head was bowed and he was sniffling, trying to hold back tears. Draco put his arm around Adrien's tiny shoulders and Adrien put his head against Draco's side and made it wet with tears.

"They helped me get through it, when I had my son; they helped me raise him and helped me with school so I wouldn't fall behind, and now they're gone and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. They helped me through the toughest times I will ever probably have to face in my life time. And now that they're gone, I don't know if I ever properly thanked them. So, mum, dad, the only thing I can think to say is: Thank you, you were the best parents I could've wished for and it was not your time to go…" her chin was quivering more and more violently with every word she said before she finally just mumbled, "I'm sorry," before running out of the room in a fit of tears. Draco ran after her, leaving Adrien to run after him before his Grand-Aunt caught him and put him in her lap.

"No! I want my mummy!" he yelled and squirmed violently until _crack!_ He disappeared from her arms. "Ah!" she shrieked and ran out of the room to search for him before anyone could ask awkward questions.

Draco expected her to stop once she was out of sight of the caskets but she kept on running. _Damn she fast,_ Draco thought as the tail of her funeral skirt whipped out of sight around another corner until they were both outside where Draco could see her running towards the woods near the funeral home.

"Hermione stop!" he yelled. She suddenly came to a full stop and fell to her knees sobbing.

"Hermione," he panted, kneeling next to her he put his arms around her and asked her what happened.

"I just, it's my fault they're dead," she sobbed.

"What? Hermione that's ridiculous,"

"No it's not! The day I got raped I had been shopping with my parents in London. They had been bugging me so I asked to go off shopping by myself; they wouldn't let me so I snuck off anyway! I thought I saw them behind me so I went down an alleyway and that's where he got me! And if I had had my wand on me none of this would have happened! None of it!" she wailed.

"But think of all the good things that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't snuck away!" he urged her. "You wouldn't have had your son, your son who you love! Your son who is probably going to grow up to be the smartest wizard or muggle whatever of his age! Who knows what would've happened! Maybe you wouldn't have fallen into my pensieve and maybe I wouldn't have fallen into yours! If that happened maybe we wouldn't have started caring for each other and maybe we wouldn't love each other!"

"And my parents wouldn't be dead! My family and my loved ones wouldn't be targets of a murderer!"

"That may be true Hermione, and this may sound cruel but we're all going to die someday, it's just a question of where and when. Your parents could have chosen to kick you out of the house when you were fifteen because you had gotten pregnant by rape, they could've made you drop out of school and ruin your future because of a tragedy that wasn't your fault! They took care of you Hermione, they loved you and Adrien and I don't think you realize how lucky you are to have had that!" he told her, suddenly angry.

She looked up at him with her honey-golden irises surrounded by red puffy eyes suddenly filled with epiphany. "Draco I--"

"You should be!" he told her truthfully. "Hermione I love you, but your parents never blamed you for being raped, you son never blamed you, so stop blaming yourself!" he cried.

She nodded and stifled back a few tears. Suddenly her breath hitched in her throat, "Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

She pointed in front of her; there was a bird stoically in the air as if to descend, a spring butterfly hovered as if frozen above a flower, the breeze which had been swaying the trees had stopped and the trees were all bent slightly, some with green leaves falling to the ground, frozen, midair.

"Hermione what happened?" he asked her, alarmed.

She thought for a moment, "Draco," she gripped his hand, "he's here," her eyes were wide with fright and she stood up, "Draco where's Adrien?"

Then as if on cue, a small high pitched voice screamed, "Mummy!" from somewhere on the grounds. "Draco we need to find him now!" she said with a motherly urgency in her voice. "Adrien where are you!?"

"The woods!" he sounded terrified. She immediately ran after her son's voice deep into the woods with Draco hot at her heels. They eventually became separated from one another and Draco was fearful. The two people he loved more than anything were alone in these woods, in danger.

"Give him back you bastard!" he suddenly heard her yell, he found her again in no time and the sight before him was no less than shocking.

"I said give him back!" she yelled, tears in her eyes and wand pointed menacingly at Gregory Burns who was no more than five feet away, holding Adrien in his arms with his wand pointed at Adrien's little temple turned so Hermione could watch him cry.

"Oh no Miss Granger, first you must give me what I want," he hissed.

"And what's that?"

"You," he responded.

"No chance in hell," Draco stepped in front of her protectively.

"Yeah that's right buddy!" Adrien said, trying to act brave.

"Very well then, _Avada-"_

"No!" Hermione screamed and stepped in front of Draco, "I'll go," she said.

"Hermione no,"

"Draco remembers what you promised me," she told him.

He looked ready to start another fight but merely nodded in submission. "I know, I'll take care of Adrien, I promise," he told her.

"Good, now give me the girl,"

Hermione made to move forward, "No, you give us Adrien,"

"Hm… it seems we have reached an impasse?" he wondered allowed. "Very well then, boy, Granger, step forward. Boy, you may take her son's hand, and I will take Granger's."

They all nodded and stepped forward. Burns set Adrien down on the ground while still holding his hand; Draco grabbed hold of Adrien's free hand and Hermione walked towards Burns who zealously took hold of her hand making her whimper.

"Hermione," Draco said, "before I let go of your hand, remember, I love you."

She nodded, and said, "I love you too," before they were forced to let go of each other's hand. Draco quickly scooped Adrien up in his arms and held him protectively while watching helplessly as Burns disapparated with a crying Hermione.

Did you hear me when I said REVIEW OR YOU SHALL PERISH? because if you don't you will. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!1


	9. Plans

A/N: Only the plot, Adrien and the Parrs are mine! The rest belongs to lovely JKR! Just a quick warning, this chapter is a shorty! Parts of it have a lot of information you need to know but parts don't! I've been going through a couple of dry spells lately so don't judge it too harshly! or do, i don't really care i guess.

* * *

Draco walked swiftly up the front path to Hogwarts with Dumbledore at his side and Adrien sleeping in his arms. After he and Burns had made the trade, Draco went tearing off back to the funeral home where he found Hermione's aunt and uncle and got them away from the crowd, and before they could even ask where Hermione was Dumbledore appeared at their side and apparated them all to an unplottable location where Draco was able to explain everything.

"Well why the hell would you do that!?" Carl screamed at him, forgetting that Adrien was in the next room being calmed by a nervous Madame Pomfrey.

"Because I made a promise to her! I promised that no matter what happened Adrien came first! If Burns found us, I was to go after Adrien no matter what!" he yelled with tears in his eyes, how do you break a promise to the person you love?" he asked quietly, hoping they would understand.

"Love? You're too young for love, too young to understand it," Carl said bitterly.

"And Hermione's too young to have a child isn't she!? But she does and she's a great mum and Adrien loves her and she loves him more than life itself!" he argued angrily.

"Draco does have a point you know," Dumbledore remarked.

"Very well," Carl resigned.

"Now," said Dumbledore standing up, "the only matters to be decided are what we going to do to get Miss Granger back and where Adrien is going to stay until this whole mess is over." he announced.

"Well he's going to stay here of course, with his family," Aunt Meredith interjected.

"Well, in other circumstances I would agree with you. But in this, the person we're facing is a very powerful wizard and has already proven himself to get past some of my best charms and spells, I can put numerous spells on this house and on Adrien and yourselves, but you have nothing to offer him in the area of protecting him against a deranged wizard." he explained.

"So…?"

"So I believe Adrien should come to Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained.

"Now wait just a minute!" Carl stood on his feet, ready to fight.

"Mr. Parr," Dumbledore interjected sternly, "I understand your concern for Adrien but I assure you that he will be taken care of. He will be kept in a secret room, password protected, spell protected, he will be in the care of several aurors who happen to be close friends of mine every hour of the day, not to mention the protection and care of some of Miss Granger's best friends."

"Oh I'm not concerned I'm offended! Adrien should be with his family!"

"But that's exactly what he's expecting isn't it?" Draco piped up. "That you would keep him with his family, since that's what you did with Potter?"

"Exactly Mister Malfoy! I taught Burns much of what he knows today and I know him! He may be very smart but he never thinks outside the box! He knows I'm protecting Adrien just like I protected Mister Potter all those years ago, but he doesn't know how so he will have to assume won't he?"

They all nodded, although the Parrs begrudgingly so.

"So, we remove you two to another location under the protection of not only spells but you will have aurors with you this time," he assured the anxious Parrs. "And I know you will be unhappy to hear this but the place you will be at will be a decoy for Burns. That's mainly why the aurors are there, I'm going to try and draw Burns in and try to attack your place of residence to get Adrien and probably you two, but the aurors will more than likely capture or kill him."

"Alright," they consented, "but what about Hermione?"

"He will likely bring her with him or leave her somewhere nearby, I would prefer the latter because than she would be out of his clutches."

Dumbledore and Draco entered the Great Hall. All or most of the students were in bed by this time so there was little chance of them all being seen. Dumbledore had told Draco on there way to Hogwarts that he would be moving all of Draco's things up from his Head Boy room to a near exact replica in a secret room off to the side of his office and right underneath his bed chamber. Adrien, Lupin and Tonks would also be in there with him.

"Mister Malfoy," Lupin greeted cordially, looking more ragged and tired than usual.

"Malfoy," Tonks sneered.

"Professor Lupin," he nodded and turned to Tonks, "I'm sorry I don't know your name,"

_'Ignorance'_ Tonks mouthed sourly, "The name is Tonks," she said before changing her appearance shockingly for affect.

"Tonks stop trying to scare the boy," Lupin ordered, "Now Draco, Dumbledore told us part of the story but he didn't tell us the most important part, how can we trust you?"

"Dumbledore does doesn't he?" he questioned as he set the sleeping Adrien down in the child sized bed. "Hermione trusted me enough to tell me her secrets and meet her son." he defended himself coldly, knowing no matter what he did he would probably never change these people's minds.

"Fine," Lupin stated. "The bathroom is down that hall and there's also a kitchen. So you know, during your alternating breaks, Harry, Ron and Ginny will also be in here to help take care of Adrien,"

"Som'un say my name?" Adrien woke up.

So they explained- with many interjections from Tonks acting immaturely- to Adrien what had gone on in the last few hours. He was ecstatic that he would be staying at Hogwarts, a place his mum had told him about many times. But became sad when he learned he still was missing his mum.

The next few days passed in a blur, he had had to explain to Potty the Weasel and his little sister what he had already explained to Lupin. They were all reluctant but with a nod of approval from Lupin and learning that he was in love with Hermione and she with him, they eased up a bit. Although it seemed like Ron and Tonks had teamed up on being determined to hate him no matter what he did. And worst of all, they hogged Adrien from him. He felt that Adrien was something like his son, and they were taking him away.

"Hey Adrien," Draco greeted him as he came into the room during his free period.

"Hi!" he said ecstatically running to him.

"Why don't you stay over here?" Ron said with a fake sickly sweetness in his voice it reminded everyone in the room except Adrien of Umbridge and held onto Adrien's arm to keep him from going.

"No!" he said forcefully. "I want my daddy!" he whined and broke away from a shocked Ron and ran to Draco, throwing his arms around his leg.

Every eye in the room went wide.

"Adrien, I'm not your daddy, you know that"

"But you're the closest thing! And he keeps trying to keep me from you!" he buried his head in Draco's calve and started crying.

"Hey," he picked Adrien up in his arms. "Hey it's ok, Weasley is going to apologize," he looked pointedly at Ron, "aren't you?" he stared daggers at him.

"Yeah," he gulped, noticing that Harry and Ginny were giving him the same look as Draco was. "I'm sorry Adrien, I didn't mean to make you upset,"

But whether Adrien would accept his apology or not they would never find out for Lupin and Tonks burst into the room, "Quick, all of you in Dumbledore's office now!" he shouted, out of breath.

They all ran upstairs into the office to find Dumbledore pacing. "Good you're all here. I received this letter by owl post from Kingsley just a few minutes ago.

_Dumbledore,_

_We have Burns in custody, he broke into the house and stunned Miss Granger's Aunt and Uncle but other than that they're okay. Burns didn't bring Hermione, and if he did we still have no clue where she is, we've tried different spells that would seek her out but none have them have worked so she must be somewhere else other than here. We're taking Burns into one of the ministry holding cells; we'll update you soon as possible if we find out anything else._

_Sincerely,_

_Shacklebolt_

_P.S. Something I forgot to mention, Burns has the Dark Mark. We don't know if he's still active or if he left. But it's black, you know what that means, Voldemort is up to something._

* * *

A/N: Review! You know I love it when you do! 


	10. The Apparently Missing Chapter

Hey, I somehow accidentally deleted this chapter, but I remember posting it before, sorry about that but here it is... again.

* * *

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked.

"It means you've got to be ready to fight, I think Voldemort is getting ready for battle. I'm not sure, but the Dark Mark on Burns' arm means something, I see all these events that have happened over the past years it's like chain, they're all connected to each but there was a link that was missing. Burns' Dark Mark."

"What are you saying?"

"Tonks if you would," Dumbledore nodded at her and she tapped both of Adrien's ears with her wand so he couldn't hear the mature content. "As you all know, before her fifth year here, Hermione was raped and had a son. While Burns was not the one who actually raped her- a muggle did that- this new evidence has led me to believe that the muggle may have been imperiasized by Burns' to do so. If Burns' was an active Death Eater at that time which I believe he was, this may have not even been an attack on Hermione, I believe this was supposed to be an attack on Harry," all eyes shot towards the raven haired boy.

"What?"

"Harry, Voldemort has always tried to get to you care about, he did it with Miss Weasley here in your second year, and Sirius in your fifth, although I believe in your fifth year it was supposed to be Miss Granger, not Sirius. Voldemort was trying to lure you into a battle in your fifth year but something went wrong, I believe Burns thought her dead and didn't know what to do so he fled, but then she survived, and she never told you until this year so he couldn't use that. The rest you know of course, he used Sirius instead.

"But this year he's trying to use her again, I think Burns went back to Voldemort seeking forgiveness, Voldemort forgave him on one condition; that he delivered Miss Granger to him in order to lure you into a battle, a battle which he is hoping will be the final one." he finished and Tonks lifted the charm off of Adrien.

"Well if you weren't going to let me listen, why bring me up here?" Adrien asked irritably.

"We needed to keep you in sight." Dumbledore responded. "These are dangerous times; we can't afford to lose anyone,"

"Like my mum?" Adrien asked bitterly.

"We're going to find Hermione, Adrien, I promise," Draco put a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien didn't say anything in response but just buried his head in Draco's pant leg.

Draco rubbed Adrien's head in his best attempts to comfort the boy. He looked to Dumbledore and the others in a state of helplessness when a scream ripped through the grounds and several alarms went off at once inside of Dumbledore's office.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

They all rushed to the window, Dumbledore in the front of them. "Merlin," he gasped as a dark demeanor took over the sky as clouds moved in front of the sun and the only light was coming from the purplish glow that surrounded each individual in dark, black, hoods and robes all marching out of the forest. Students in their Care of Magical Creatures class were running from the house for the castle, Hagrid and Fang shielding them.

"It's an invasion," Tonks stated, somewhat dumbstruck.

"Tonks, take Adrien up to Madam Pomfrey, now!" Dumbledore ordered. "And the rest of you, take off your robes, you'll be more mobile without them. Remus, contact all Order members and people in alliance with us and get them here immediately. Fawkes," he turned to his phoenix, "send a signal to everyone. Even the ministry, Scrimegeour will know what it means." And the phoenix and Remus were off.

"And the rest of you, follow me,"

"No," Harry spoke up, "Ginny should stay here,"

"Excuse me? I'm not staying here."

"Yes you are, I won't lose you!"

"Well then maybe I shouldn't let you go! Do you think I want to lose you!?"

"No but-"

"No buts! This bastard made my first year here a living hell and he almost killed me, Harry! And if you think I'm going to sit in the castle like some obedient little school girl, than you're wrong! This bastard has taken my family from me, and one of my best friends! I want to see this prick die!" she informed them all.

"But-"

"There's no time for fighting!" Draco interrupted.

"Draco's right. Ginny has just as much reason to fight along side with the Order as any of you do." Dumbledore explained. "To the battlefield." he ordered.

An hour later, everyone who was able was on the battlefield and curses were being thrown every which way. And the light side's already small numbers were becoming smaller and smaller by the minute. Harry was fighting his way through the Death Eaters in a hunger to get to Voldemort and he had taken most of the ones he fought down. Dumbledore couldn't have been prouder of him. Ginny and Ron were fighting fiercely too. Especially Ginny, after all, she had a personal Vendetta against these people.

But Draco wasn't fighting them to kill, sure he hated every one of them, and he was sure his father was somewhere in the mix of the Death Eaters, but that didn't matter. He cursed them all to the ground making his way closer to the forest. He had this feeling in the gut of him that couldn't be ignored; he had a feeling that Hermione was somewhere in there.

"Ah!" he screamed as he was hit in the back with a cruciatus curse. Suddenly one of the Death Eaters was standing over him and began talking to him.

"You know, when I first saw you here Draco, I was pleased that you had finally seen the light of things, and then I saw you weren't wearing a mask, and on top of that you had just cursed Nott. And that," he took off his mask and let down his hood to reveal a pale pointed face and long silvery hair, "displeases me Draco," Lucius finished; he aimed his wand at his son and began talking again while Draco still lie there writhing with pain coursing throughout his entire body in the middle of the forest. "And now I hear from Burns that you've been cavorting about with that little mudblood that we captured, Granger was her name I believe? Well, I suppose I can understand, I mean she was good for one thing…" his eyes glazed over with the malice and pleasure that he took in from seeing his son look this angry, yet be this helpless.

"Don't call me a mudblood," someone from directly behind Lucius growled before hitting him over the head with a rather impressive branch.

Lucius fell to his knees, stunned he dropped his wand and the attacker picked it up and pointed it at him. With Lucius's rage interrupted the cruciatus curse ceased and Draco looked up towards the person who had saved him. It was a girl he could tell from her ripped up blouse and skirt, but other than that she had no other gender identifying features. Her head had been shaved and her face and body beaten up so badly nothing was at a right angle. Especially her left leg, she was limping on it and it looked shattered. But her eyes, her eyes were the sole thing that Draco recognized her by. Those golden honey brown eyes which now glowed like fire were staring straight at his father's head with a pure hatred. "Hermione," he whispered inaudibly, "thank Merlin,"

She opened her mouth, said a few syllables in a language unknown to Draco and his father was sitting on the ground, looking at his hands perplexedly. He paled even more so than he already was and grabbed Draco's wand, he tried doing magic but nothing happened. He tried the most rudimentary charm, the levitation charm on a fallen leaf, but the leaf stayed stationary. Hermione knocked him out with a stunner to the head.

Draco stood up as Hermione fell down. That curse, what ever it was combined with that stunner had drained her of what little energy she had left and she collapsed into Draco's arms.

"Hermione," he stroked her cheek, tears welling up in his eyes. "Hermione?" he questioned, supporting her shaven head.

"Draco," she croaked. "I love you, and I'm sorry." she told him, her breath shallow.

"No Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry about." he told her.

"Draco, I'm dying…" she told him. "I'd like to see Adrien…" she mumbled.

"Ok," he said, not knowing what else to say. He picked her up in his arm and ran her the entire length over the battlefield. When he reached the hospital wing she was at the point of death.

"Mummy!" Adrien shouted, immediately recognizing his mum and running to her. "What happened?" he asked sadly as he saw what had been done to her.

"She got hurt Adrien, the men invading the field hurt her very badly." he explained best he could to the nearly three year old.

"Adrien," she croaked. "Adrien come here." Adrien crawled into the hospital bed with his mum while Draco went and informed Madam Pomfrey who was currently tending to Ron.

"Adrien, I want you to know, that I love you, no matter what anyone tells you I love more than life itself. And I will always be with you,"

"What you saying? What're you meaning, mum?" he asked, his grammar turning to mush in this stressful situation.

"Mister Malfoy, please take Adrien out of here, I have to sterilize the environment."

"No," he said firmly.

"Mr. Malfoy," she started shrilly. "I said I'm not leaving!" he screamed. "I love Hermione and Adrien and I'm staying with her!" he stomped his foot on the ground. And Madam Pomfrey could see in his eyes, that visiting hours didn't apply to him. And let him stay.

"Fine!" she admitted defeat. "But outside of the bubble!" she insisted. And Draco obeyed that.


	11. A Tortured Mother, A Tortured Son

Hey! I'm back, did you miss me? Sorry for the long wait but school is swamping me! It's horrible! But break is here, yea! And Christmas in one day one hour and five minutes from when I'm typing this! Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter but I've had some writers block on this particular project. Probably from a lack of sleep (five hours a night for a few weeks until yesterday). Anyways, I hope you guys like it! And I really hope you review!

After hours of them watching her heal Hermione's visible wounds, Madam Pomfrey had to close the blinds and put a curtain around her to start on the… less visible ones.

"Oh Merlin," she gasped as she removed Hermione's clothing. Her body was one giant bruise if not one giant scab. She had many pelt wounds and also looked like she had been whipped; her leg of course, had been broken but the bone wasn't settable, she would have to remove the bone and regrow it. On her back it looked like a mixture of whip marks and bruise in the shape of something like an iron bar, and then there were the burns, they had burnt all of the hair off her back.

Also, Madam Pomfrey learned as she removed more of the clothing, she had been gang raped. There was immense bruising and cuts around her private areas and her pelvic bone was fractured. Her skull had two fractures and her nose was smashed in.

She had been tortured.

"It's just that… she seemed to know what was going to happen, but she did nothing to prevent it." Tears slipped down Draco's face as he said this. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be wasting your time." He wiped his tears and made to leave.

"Sit," Robert Floyd, his therapist commanded. "You're not wasting anyone's time Draco, and it's good that you're crying. From what I understand you have never been allowed to cry before,"

"No, not really… But why wouldn't she try to save herself?"

"From what you told me it sounds like she as protecting her son. Speaking of which how is Adrien?" he asked.

"He's doing best as possible, he still doesn't understand why he can't go and see his Aunt and Uncle yet,"

"Well the custody battle was brutal and they shouldn't have tried to kidnap him from the temporary guardian." Robert sided with him.

"And he misses his mum, we go to visit her a few times a week, I go every day. I'll drop him off at the Burrow, the Weasleys and the Potters like to see him a lot, and he likes to see them. They're the closest thing to family either of us has now," Draco said.

"The Potters?"

"Ginny and Harry got married right after the custody battle, didn't I tell you?"

"No, but I believe that was when I was on leave? It's understandable that you forgot."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"So, how's work?"

"It's going pretty well, I like the flexible hours the hospital gives me as a lab technician, making all the potions and that. And the pay is good, although I'd say it's been enabling me to spoil Adrien. Although I do get to see Hermione every day, so that's a plus."

"And how is she doing?"

"She's stable, all her injuries have healed but she still won't wake up, but I hope she does soon, Adrien's almost four now I was planning on sending him to a muggle pre-school nearby where we live next year, I'd like her to see that."

"That would be nice," A timer rang in the background. "Time's up for this week, Draco, you've made good progress," he assured him. The two men stood up and Robert patted him on the back before Draco left the psychiatrist's office.

"Daddy!" the jubilant almost four year old ran towards him.

"Hey Adrien!" Draco scooped him up and gave Adrien a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Draco good. Can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming in from the other room.

"Sure, Adrien why don't you go and find Ginny,"

"Alright!" he said and sped off to find his Auntie Ginny.

"Draco, I think Adrien should see a therapist,"

"What!?" he hissed.

"He's angry and he's frustrated. He's been having fits lately and secluding him self from everyone else, and when he does join in he ends up lashing out at people!" she explained to him.

"This doesn't sound like Adrien at all,"

"I know it doesn't, he's been without his mother for more than a year, and for more than a year he's thought hopefully that she'll be alright in the morning, but now he's starting to realize that she may never wakeup and it's hurting him. Today while Ginny was taking a nap I found Adrien crying quietly in her room, Ginny had those muggle headphones in and didn't hear anything other than that Merlin-awful rock music… anyways, he was talking to her stomach,"

"Well she's pregnant; he probably saw Harry doing it and decided to mimic it, after all he's going to have a cousin in a few weeks,"

"He was telling the baby how lucky he was to have both a mum and a dad, and both of them biological,"

"He said biological?"

"Yes but that's not the point Draco! Adrien is depressed,"

"He's only four!" Draco reasoned.

"I know but he's depressed all the same! I really think seeing a child psychiatrist would help!" she told him.

He looked sadly down at his shoes. "Do you really think so?"

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I do,"

"It's my fault, I should've spent more time with him…"

"You spend plenty of time with him Draco! And when you're not there he's surrounded by family. It's not your fault Draco," she told him as if were obvious.

"Well then who's is!?"

"Gregory Burns'" she stated simply. "He's the one who's put your family through this."

"You're right, Molly, I'm sorry. I'll set up an appointment right away," he said sadly.


	12. THE Final Chapter

Hey, you have to use the link (or at least on my comp you do anyways,) to view this chapter, otherwise it skips what is now chapter eleven. I went back and put in the apparently missing chapter as ten, so now 'A Tortured Mother, A Tortured Son' should be eleven and this should be 12 but things are acting screwy so IDK. But yeah, the apparently missing chapter is labeled 'The Apparently Missing Chapter' and should be #10 now.

* * *

By the time that Adrien was eight years old he had been in child psychiatry for four years, it hadn't helped. He had entered a muggle elementary school and was giving Draco hell. The boy was a prodigy and other students seemed to like him but he was prone to lashing out and was no longer allowed recess at the school. 

"Adrien, come here," Draco told his son.

"Sure," he replied, monotone. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking you out of muggle school."

"What?!" he yelled. "Why?"

"Because you're out of control, Adrien! You lash out at your teachers, your peers, you hardly have any friends! You've had to switch schools twice! And you're refusing help from your psychiatrist!"

"I don't need a psychiatrist!" he roared back.

"Then what do you need?"

"I need my mum!" he screamed; a window in the living room exploded before Adrien ran off to his room.

"Adrien come back here!" Draco yelled after his son's retreating back.

He did not turn around so Draco ran after him.

That night Draco and Adrien had a long talk, a long emotional talk and by the end of it Adrien told his father he would start accepting help from his psychiatrist before he was sent to prison.

And as the months went on Adrien seemed to get better, his temper was under control, and he started to attract friends. Within two years he seemed like a normal ten year old boy.

Then one day Draco got a message from St. Mungo's, Hermione was gone. He rushed to the hospital, not believing that she could be dead, she had held on for so long it couldn't be possible. When he ran into her room a shock met his eyes, she wasn't in her bed. When a healer came into the room he grabbed him by his shirt collar asking where Hermione was with the fervor a crazy man.

"Where is she?"

"We told you, she's gone."

"But where's her- where's her b-"

"Oh, no, Mr. Malfoy; she's not dead! We just came in here and she was gone," he explained.

"Well then where is she?"

"Well, she's probably wandering around the hospital, we've got all the hospital guards looking for her."

Draco rushed out the doorway. "Where are you going?" the healer asked.

"To look for Hermione," he answered as if it was obvious.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he rushed around the hospital looking for Hermione. He found her alone in the elevator, sitting on the floor, weak but awake.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him and gave him a hazy smile. "Draco," she whispered.

He nodded tearily and picked her up and kissed her.

After taking her back to her room and having the healers give her potions she was alright to go home, where Adrien was waiting for his dad. With a shriek he ran to his mum and hugged her. The tearful reunion lasted for hours, the family was glad to be back together. After a few hours of crying and hugging and talking Hermione asked Draco if he could owl Harry, Ron and Ginny, he did so and they were there in about half an hour.

The lot of them were up all night until Adrien fell asleep in his mum's arms.

Over the next few months they got Hermione reentered into normal life again, Adrien's temper went down and he started to cooperate with the healers and psychiatrists. Hermione also started going to therapy, after all she had been through when Gregory Burns kidnapped her and the Death Eaters had tortured her, try as she might she wasn't ready for a full relationship with Draco. It was too hard for her to get intimate without having some sort of flashback. But Draco was patient, and years later, they married and thanks to all the therapy she went through, they were able to consummate the marriage.

Within one year after the marriage, Adrien had a little brother. A few years later, Hermione got a job at the ministry as an unspeakable, she was used to keeping secrets.

And while they didn't live absolutely happily ever after, the scars healed and Hermione and Draco's common tragedy became a part of their past.


End file.
